Too Many Times
by CoffeeTarts
Summary: ANGST/VENT. Lithuania just happened to be on his way to Russia's office to deliver papers when a horrid sight stops him in his tracks. Will a small act of bravery end in a horrible result for the Baltic Nation? One-Shot/RE-POST/ Rated M for paranoia.


Axis Powers Hetalia;

_"Too Many Times..,"_

* * *

><p>His hands were shaking, his body chilled to the bone. His hands were shaking <em>so bad<em>.., he couldn't even **move.**

He knew he couldn't run – oh, he absolutely knew it. It was no use. That man would _**always**_find him, no matter where he'd run or hide.

Toris Lorinaitis knew well enough that Ivan Braginski would find him soon enough, even if he hid, locked inside his dark room, in his closet. It would be even easier to find him since he had an unconscious Latvia with him. The reason why he was in hiding was for the deed he had done only less than an hour before.

* * *

><p>Toris just happened to be on his way to Russia's office, happy to be able to get at least a small time of a break after delivering some papers to him before he stopped. Lithuania found it odd to hear hushed, harsh voices in the cold nation's office – no one was home other than himself, Russia and Latv- oh, no.<p>

The Baltic nation found his pace quickening by at least tenfold, gripping the stack of papers to his chest so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was so _**scared**_. Lativa was practically like a younger brother to him and considering he couldn't help himself with what he would say in front of Ivan.., well.., the result was never good.

Lately, Latvia hadn't been in a good mood either. It was like something snapped inside the frail, fragile fifteen-year-old so badly he would flinch and wince even worst when Lithuania or Estonia would try talking to him. It just wasn't _right_.., the things Russia would do to the Baltics.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of the dark, Lithuania turned the corner in the large house before throwing open Russia's door 'accidentally'. "R-Russia-sa-"

The sight before him made him choke on the name of the man in front of him. Lithuania found himself shaking so easily that the tight grip he had on the pile of papers dispersed, leaving his now free hands shaking as the papers fell to the floor.

Before him was Russia, his right hand having a tight grip on the short Latvia's hair. In his left hand was his pipe, the tip littered with splotches of dried and fresh scarlet liquid – blood. His smile was ever so _malicious_ as he spoke. "Oh, hello Toris. You came at an unfortunate time, da? I was just teaching Latvia how to watch his mouth around his superiors..,"

Toris' mouth had gone dead slack, his skin feeling cold to the bone. He happened to let his blue eyes trail down to where Latvia was, on the ground while Russia sat on him. His expression looked pain filled, his normally amethyst colored eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip. A trickle of blood was slowly creeping down on his forehead, dripping onto his nose before the droplet fell to the wooden floor beneath them. Unfortunately, the bleeding hadn't stopped.

Regaining his voice after the seconds that had just happened, his fists clenched tightly again as he shakily made his way over. Though he didn't look intimidating, he at least wanted to get Latvia away from the _monster_, having gone through what his friend had too many times in the past. "R-Russia-san.., g-get off of Latvia..,"

Russia blinked, his smile faltering for a few moments before it returned, slowly standing up. He was still standing over the little nation as he stared down at Lithuania – he was always so tall for a country with such a baby-ish face. "And what has made you so daring, Toris? Kolkolkol..," Glancing down at Latvia, his smile grew larger, almost rivaling the Cheshire Cat's before kicking Raivis aside.

A pained shriek erupted from the boy's mouth as he landed in a limp, crumpled heap beside Russia's desk. The pain jolted through his body with immense force – he had been beaten to bruises with Russia's pipe only less than a half hour ago, after all.

Lithuania flinched at the sound of the younger boy in pain. He narrowed his eyes at the larger country, his knees threatening to give out below him. "I-it isn't right how you do this to Latvia, Estonia and I.., j-just because we're weaker nations than you doesn't mean you have the ri-right to push us around!"

Russia's grip tightened on his pipe as he took a step forward, his face taking on such an innocent child's look again – Lithuania knew it was fake, though. _Oh-so fake._ "I don't? I give you a nice, warm house and let you work under me these past few years. I at least deserve some fun, da?"

Toris flinched once again when he noticed Ivan slowly raising the pipe and taking another step forward. He took the chance the dart past Russia, just as he swung at the spot the brunette once stood.

With haste, Lithuania picked up the now unconscious Raivis and ran out of the door to the office, making his way up another flight of stairs and a few doors down before reaching his room and bolting it shut.

His breath came out in ragged gasps and pants as he set the pale blonde boy on his bed, making quick work to grab the medical kit under his bed and cleaning his wounds quickly. Though it wasn't a proper job at bandaging up, it at least stopped Latvia's bleeding.

Lithuania took the small moment of peace to sit down on his bed, letting out a sigh while dabbing ointment on Latvia's multiple bruises and banding those up as well. But everyone should know _peace never lasts long._

He felt his heart almost jump out of his chest when the doorknob rattled.., and rattled and rattled. Lithuania's panic-stricken eyes darted towards the door as he shoved the medical kit back under his bed and picked Latvia up again. The only place he could think of to hide as his closet – and in he went.

* * *

><p>Here was Lithuania now, his breathing slowing down as he kept quiet. The rattling had stopped a few moments before, so he let himself relax a bit.<p>

He looked down at Latvia, who was still unconscious beside him, laying on a pile of Lithuania's snow jackets that fell from their hangers when he scrambled to get inside the cramped closet. Toris guessed he'd at least be comfortable on those as he reached up to lock the door.

But, almost as if it were on cue, Lithuania had to duck his head to avoid a _certain pipe_ being shoved it's way through the door, making different holes each time as Russia relentlessly stabbed it through the wooden door.

Lithuania eased himself deeper into the closet, gently moving Latvia with him – alas, he didn't get far. It was a small closet with two teenagers inside, so there was barely any room.

Toris was confused for a few moments as he backed himself up against the wall farthest from the door, as the stabbing had stopped. He held his breath, deciding it was best not to take any more chances as he shielded Latvia from view.

Again, it was as if it was on cue, because with a swift down motion with his pipe, Russia had knocked the knob of the closet down, the door swinging open.

Russia stuck his head into the closet, _smiling that smile_ as he stared at Lithuania, speaking with such sadistic intent. "You have been naughty to have taken Raivis, da, Toris? .., Naughty Baltics deserve _punishment_..,"

All Lithuania remembered before blacking out was a gloved hand and a pipe, swinging without hesitation to meet his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, well, to explain this.., I was writing this while venting, eating mints and in a bad mood. Don't get me wrong! I love Lithuania and Latvia and Russia as well, but.., meh.., also, the title was totally random - A.) I couldn't think of a proper one and B.) It sort of.., fit?<strong>

**I emphasized certain words just for the mood of it - I apologize if that got annoying. Like I said, I'm not in a good mood..,**

**EDIT: ORZ. I got paranoid with the lyrics in the fic, so, RE-POST. The point I was getting to, though, was that "The Bird and The Worm" by The Used lit a spark for me to write this. **

**This is rated M because I'm a paranoid teenager.**

**Like I've said before, I try not to offend anyone with my writing and these are personified countries from Axis Powers Hetalia – I don't own the characters or the show.**

**CoffeeTarts, out.**


End file.
